Nil
Nil is a character and potential ally in Horizon Zero Dawn. He can be found waiting outside bandit camps and invites Aloy to raid the camps with him when their paths cross. History Nil was formerly a Carja soldier who fought for Meridian during the reign of the Mad Sun-King Jiran. He fought in at least two significant battles, namely the Battle of the Daunt and a skirmish at Cinnabar Sands. During the latter battle, there apparently were no survivors. Nil's role in both these battles is unclear. When Avad ascended the throne, he began to weed his father's loyalists from the army. Subsequently, Nil confessed to war crimes and was sentenced to serve two years in Sunstone Rock, the Carja prison, for his crimes. At some point after being released from Sunstone Rock, Nil adopted the name he currently uses. Neither his real name nor any of his former aliases have been revealed. Hunting Bandits In order to satisfy his bloodlust without retribution, Nil began hunting bandits. He eventually found a partner, who met his demise at the hands of the bandits in Devil's Thirst. Nil would occasionally cross paths with Aloy, coincidentally always when both were going to raid the same Bandit Camp. After several efforts of both or Aloy alone, there were no more Bandit camps to raid. This leads to Nil inviting Aloy to a meeting above a Mesa, which turn out to be a challenge to a duel, which Nil gave the choice to Accept or Decline. Should Aloy accept, Nil will fall at the former's hand. Should Aloy decline, he will come to Meridian's defense during The Looming Shadow, mainly because of the chance to kill Eclipse soldiers while facing impossible odds. He can then be seen fighting Shadow Carja soldiers amidst the burning Meridian Village along with some Carja soldiers and possibly Uthid. Personality A soldier to the core, Nil takes the typical combative personality of Carja soldiers much further into the realms of the sociopathic. A man who describes with a passionate caress in his voice the joys of war and the spark in the eyes of a man when he dies, Nil lives for warfare. He targets bandits due to the thrill he gets from killing humans, but also because they are disposable. He reasons that since bandits live dirty lives, that they are not of any tribe's concern, thus freeing him up to murder as many as he wants without negative consequences. In Aloy's words, he's doing the right thing for all of the wrong reasons. He is very fond of his bow, nicknaming it the "Voice of Our Teeth". Nil's love for violence seems to surpass his regard of his own life, as he challenged Aloy to a duel to the death only to admit that he did so because he knows the probable outcome in his dying breath, should Aloy accept and win. If he is spared, he will later come to join the final battle, mainly because he was told the chance of winning was impossible. When Aloy introduced the idea of fighting the Eclipse, Nil rejected it at first, giving the excuse that he tries not to meddle with political affairs. However, should his duel offer rejected, Nil will be present for the final battle, presumably because he knew the matter has grown into a worldwide threat, as well as giving him the chance to kill without consequences. Associated Quests *Cause for Concern - Farewell *The Looming Shadow (if player chooses to decline his duel) *The Face of Extinction Battle Stats Trivia * The name Nil is of Egyptian origin and means "the river". * Nil's bow is named "Voice of Our Teeth" although his knife is nameless. * Nil shares the same tribal markings and eye color as Ligan. * Nil is one of four characters whose fate is chosen by Aloy. Gallery Nil Render.png|Model render References uk:Ніл Category:Allies Category:Carja Tribe Members Category:Opponents